numafandomcom-20200215-history
Dirk Eric Pitt
* For other uses of Dirk Pitt Dirk Pitt is a citizen of the United States, and on loan from the United States Air Force with the rank of Major. He is currently the Special Operations Director of NUMA. Physical Characteristics Dirk is 6 foot three inches. He has black hair with blue eyes. He has an eternal grim on his face that turn into a smile at a moment's notice. Personality Dirk is a very confident person. He does not like to hike or fish. He is nearly obsessive in solving a mystery to the point it consumes almost his every thought. He calls it the Pitt Curse. He believes that the photocopier is a miracle of technology. Biography Dirk Eric Pitt was born to George and Barbara Pitt at Hoag Hospital, Newport Beach, California. Clive Cussler and Dirk Pitt Revealed During his youth, he remembered seeing Boeing 377 Stratocruisers in Pan American World Airways livery. In 1985, Dirk was "loaned" to NUMA. In 1988, Pitt led the operation that salvaged the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. Shelling of Washington, D.C. or The Vixen 03 Incident In September 1988, Dirk took a vacation to Charles Smith's cabin near Table Lake, Colorado with Loren Smith. During his vacation, he hoped to go fishing for rainbow trout in the lake, but discovered wreckage from an airplane in Smith's garage. Dirk went to Lee Rafferty's house and had lunch with him and his wife, Maxine Rafferty. While at the Rafferty's, Dirk found out about Charlie's past and the accident. This left him even more intrigued and later that night he loaded the wreckage on to Loren's Jeep. He went to the Federal Aviation Administration office at Stapleton Airport in Denver, Colorado and he spoke with Harvey Dolan, a principal maintenance inspector working at the Air Carrier District Office. Dolan directed Dirk to Phillip Devine, a maintenance chief working with United Airlines, who identified the wreckage as belonging to a Boeing 377 Stratocruiser or a C-97 Stratofreighter. Devine told Dirk that he would call Norton AFB and ask for Colonel Abraham Steiger, who could help out more with the aircraft. Dirk chartered a helicopter in an attempt to find the missing aircraft, but he did receive a phone call from Dolan, who told him that Colonel Steiger will be calling Dirk about the aircraft. He decided to stay in the area to solve the mystery and let Loren go back to Washington, D.C. without him. Upon meeting, Colonel Abraham Steiger for the first time, they did not get along too well. Pitt offered Steiger to stay at the cabin for the night, and he agreed. Pitt was talking to Steiger at Table Lake, when he figured out that the wreckage parts were buoyant and they were found floating in the lake. Dirk called his friend, Albert Giordino, and had him bring equipment from Washington. Dirk and Steiger met with Al at the Lake County Airport, where Al informed them that Admiral James Sandecker doesn't like to have under the table side projects. Pitt, Al, and Steiger tolled Table Lake for the wreckage and discovered Smith's body in the wreckage after he dived down to the wreck. Pitt informed Al and Steiger that the body was Charles Smith. He took evidence that he found on the wreckage back to Smith's cabin with Al and Steiger, where he tried to piece together the events that led to Smith's murder. He, also, gave an possible reason why the Vixen 03 was covered up. Vixen 03 Relationships Albert Giordino Al and Dirk have been best friends since elementary school during first grade, Al was the school bully until Dirk kicked him in the crotch. Whenever Dirk has a problem, Al is the first he calls. Friends Lady Friends Loren Smith He engaged in a relationship with Loren during the last year in the wake of the Raising of the Titanic incident. They met during a social gathering in Washington, D.C. thrown by the Secretary of the Environment. Upon their first meeting, Loren compared him to Paul Newman, and Dirk didn't stand a chance. Yet, he was able to charm Loren the instant they met, and informed her that she was his next project. He told her that he wanted to take her on a hundred-mile-an-hour hydrofoil racing boat. References Pitt, Dirk Pitt, Dirk Pitt, Dirk Pitt, Dirk Pitt, Dirk Pitt, Dirk